


Steve & Danno Collection:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Mobsters Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Adoption Agency, Anal, Anal Sex, Arguing, Babies, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bedtime Routines, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confidence, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fighting/Aruging, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, General, Going To The Movies/Watching Movies, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring/Not Talking, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Routine, Same-Sex Marriage, Scared/Fear Of Needles, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexuality Lesson, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Stalking, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A Collection of McDanno Stories FromHe'll Be Loved, Read & Enjoy!!!!!**Author's Note: Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	1. Steve & Danno Collection: Story #1: The Adoption Agency: Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: A Collection of McDanno Stories From _**He'll Be Loved**_ , Read & Enjoy!!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

*Summary: A Collection of McDanno Stories From _**He'll Be Loved**_ , Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

 

Steve McGarrett-Williams, & his husband, Detective Danny "Danno" McGarrett-Williams, They decided to use both last names, when they got married, & Steve only used "McGarrett" for professional, & business reasons at the club, he just redid, & made it legit. No stripping, & prostitution, It's just a dance club, Right now, The Couple were anxiously sitting & waiting in the waiting room of _**Paradise Adoption Agency**_ , They are there to meet wit one of the case workers there.

 

"Babe, I believe that everything will be okay, We were honest on our application, That's the important thing, We are also here to address any concerns that they might have, Let's just relax, Okay ?", The Handsome Brunette nodded, & smiled, saying, "I am just a little nervous, I just want everything to be perfect for this meeting". Danny smiled, & said, "I know, Babe, It will be", Miss Carlton came in, & the meeting had begun. The Couple really wants this to happen, & they would do anything to make it happen.

 

"Hello, Danny, & Steve, You may call me, Brenda, I am glad to finally meet you both, I am just here to speed the process here for you guys to get started on adopting your future son or daughter, okay ?", "The only question that I have, Are you guys really ready for this step, I mean it's a big one, I think you guys will be perfect for this, Just be honest with me okay ?", Danny nodded, & decided that he will answer the question on their behalf.

 

The Blond said, "We went through a lot of stuff that made our relationship strong, I think that we are ready to spread our love to another a child, A child in need, I know for a fact, We can help them, If we get a chance, We were honest on our application, We don't have anything to fucking hide, Just ask us, We will be glad to answer any questions for you", The Middle Aged Social Worker nodded, & said to Steve, whom she surprised the hell out of.

 

"I knew what you went through, I am glad that that excuse of a human being is in jail, Personally I would cut his equipment off myself," Which made the two men chuckle, they both thought to themselves, **"I like this woman"** , & then she said, "I think I have a child about 4 years old, who would be perfect, I know that you said, you wanted babies, But she is desperate for love, & caring, what do you say ?", "Definitely", "Absolutely", The Former Stripper said. Steve's worries about the past disappeared, as she was telling them of a little girl would fit their ohana perfectly.

 

"Great, It's not official yet, But welcome to the journey of parenthood, It's gonna take about six months to become official, Inspections are gonna happen, & everything will have to meet to our standards, But I see no problems, You can pick her up in a couple of weeks, & we will further go into anything else that needs to be said", The Men thanked her, & they shook her hands, & left with a light in their step, Brenda was glad that she was the one that put it there.

 

As they got outside, Both men felt like their dreams were coming true, "Is this really happening ?", Steve asked, Danny smiled, & said, as he kissed him on the top of his head, "Yes, It is, Baby, I mean we are going to be parents to a wonderful girl, It's gonna be wonderful", They shared a passionate kiss, They had no idea that they were being followed, & the man in the car said thinking to himself, **"Soon, My Beautiful Steven, You _will be_ mine"** , & drove off before he was discovered.

 


	2. Steve & Danno Collection: Story # 2: Charlie's Jealousy, Grace To The Rescue: One:

Steve & Danny were excited about the possibility of becoming parents, & their future, They had no idea that their son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, was feeling a little bit jealous about the newest addition of their family. The Couple was wondering, if they can help him through this. They talked to their daughter, Grace Williams, about the problem, that they had. They were also hoping that she could help them with a situation.

 

 

"I think that Charlie thinks that he is gonna be replaced, & also that we won't love him anymore", The Young Girl said, as she was making a snack for her brother, so, he would know, that she is thinking of him, & about him. She knew what he was going through, cause she went through it, when he was born.

 

 

"It's gonna be okay, Dad, & Danno, Charlie will know that we all love him, & that he is important to our family, He should feel being loved, & not jealous", Grace said, as she sets up the snack containing cookies, & milk. She turned to him, "I think that if you treat him like a big kid, He will act like one, & would want to help out a lot more too", Steve & Danny both knew that their child was right, & they need to set the record straight.

 

 

"I definitely don't want him to feel helpless, or worthless, I want him to be able to come to us with a problem", Steve said, as he looked at his lover, "He won't, & he will come to us, I know it". "I hope that you are right, I just hope that it's not too late", The Brunette said, & thought back to his own hellish experience, that he had under Wo Fat. **"Please, God, Please spare my little boy from the experiences, that I went through, Please ?"** , he silently thought to himself, as he prayed.

 

 

Grace saw that it's time to get Charlie from his neighbor's house, & she went next door, to get him, & bring him home, so they can talk about what he is feeling. Steve said with a smile, "It's gonna work out, You'll see", he was feeling confident, & Danny picked up on it, & said smiling, "Yeah, You are right, Everything will be fine". They were suddenly greeted by their children, who came back from their neighbor's.

 

 

"Hey, Buddy, Did you have fun ?", Steve asked his son, who looked at him sadly, & was still a little bit mad at him, "Come on, Charlie, Be nice, Okay ?, Let's have some cookies & milk, Then we will talk", The Young Boy nodded, & said, "Okay, Gracie", & they all went to the table, so they can have their snack, & have their family meeting. "Okay, I will start the meeting", Danny decided, as he relaxed a bit, before he started talking.

 

 

"I am afraid that I am not a good father to you guys, or a great partner to Daddy, Sometimes, It makes me so scared, I think I am gonna lose you, But, I am not, Cause Daddy reassures me that he loves me, & that he will always be there for me, If I need him, Also, You guys reassure me too, I take that love, & I am ready to be a daddy for a new kid, that needs a lot of love". Steve went next, & he said this to them.

 

 

"I was worried that you guys wouldn't like me, & that if you didn't like me, Then, Me & Danno couldn't continue our relationship, I just want to let you guys know that you are very important to me, & I love you so much, Always remember that", They leaned & hugged their other father, "We love you too, Daddy". Then Grace said, "I am afraid, or was afraid that I wouldn't be a great sister to you, But, I learned to trust myself, Now, There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you", she said, as she ruffled Charlie's hair.

 

 

Charlie said with honesty, "I was afraid of being left out, It's my little brother or sister, I think I should be able to help", Grace, Steve, & Danny felt terrible about leaving him out, & they apologized to him for it. "You can help us with the baby", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Really ?", The Little Boy asked with excitement. "Sure, We are gonna need you & your sister's help, We promise to include you in everything from now on", Grace added, "Since, You are a big boy, Charlie, How would you like to go to the movies with me & Will next week ?", & he turned to his fathers, so he could get approval.

 

 

"Can I ?", He asked with puppy dog eyes, "Sure", The Two Men replied with a smile, & the little boy whooped with excitement, as he hugged his sister tightly, & then he ran off to play in his room, "You are the best sister, You know that, Right ?". "You sure are, Monkey, Thank you for being the best sister, & daughter, that we could ask for", "Anytime", She said with a smile, & then they all went to do their own thing.

 

 

Later that night, after making sure that Grace was all set before going to bed, Steve & Danny both spent time with Charlie, & read him a couple of stories, til he fell asleep, & they kissed him on top of the head, & Steve said, as he whispered, "Good night, Little Man, I love you so much", "Me too, You bring our lives full of joy", & they snuck out quietly, & went to their room, so they can get ready for bed too."I love you, Danno", Steve declared, as he kissed him passionately, & the blond detective returned with equal passion, "I love you too, Super Seal", after they got down with their routine, They settled down, & were ready to fall asleep, & have a great dream about the future.


	3. Steve & Danno Collection: Story #3: Realizing That Married Sex Was This Good !: Two:

Steve & Danny couldn't believe that the first time, since they got married that they are having an argument, a stupid one in fact, The Loudmouth Detective thinks that Steve doesn't need to work anymore, & that he could provide them with the best life possible, But, The Former Dancer/Club Manager wants to keep working, It keeps his mind sharp, & occupied, plus, he wants to contribute to their family, & he won't let Danny be the only one working hard, & not enjoying his life, He wants to help out, cause it's a partnership, & they are equals in the relationship.

 

One particular morning, They were avoiding each other, as they were fixing their breakfast, "I will be home on time, Cause I have to take Gracie to her dance class", Steve said with a neutral tone in his voice, "Also, If you can, Can you make sure that Charlie does some reading with you ?, I want him to be a little ahead of the other kids, I am gonna do it, But, Just in case, I don't get home in time, Would you ?", The Blond asked, "Sure", "Thanks," Danny said gratefully, & they finished up, & cleaned, Then, They closed, & locked everything up, & they didn't even kiss each other "goodbye", when they left for work.

 

Sheila knew that something was bothering her friend, "Ok, Sailor, What gives ?, What has your shorts all up in a bunch ?", as she poured him a cup of coffee, since it's morning. "Me & Danny are going through a snag, It's like every time, one of us does something, The Other gets pissed off, We are snapping, yelling, & just plan fighting all of the time, I am sick of it, I know that Danny is sick of it too, I just don't know what to do, I feel helpless, lost, & confused about this whole situation, that we are in, Please, Help me, Sheila, Tell me what should I do ?", His eyes implore her to give him the best advice possible.

 

"It's normal, You guys hit a snag, after going hot & heavy after so long, You guys are bound to get on each other's nerves, I think you Guys should take time for each other, & appreciate each other more, If you do that, You can have a successful relationship, & a wonderful life", Steve considers his friend's advice. He thanked her, & they went on with work.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was thinking about how things are between him, & Steve. **"God, Things ** _are_** so shitty right now, I don't know what happened, I just want things back to normal between us"** , he said thinking to himself. He was trying to focus on his paperwork, but couldn't, He needed to get some advice, so he went to find the others. He was hoping that they could help him figure out his marriage, & relationship with Steve. The Blond hates the snag, that they are in, & will do anything to save their relationship.

 

Chin noticed that Danny had a sad expression on his face, as he came over to them, "Danny, What's wrong, Brah ?", Lou said, "It looks like someone kicked your dog", as he looked at him with concern, Danny was trying to get control of his emotions, but it was an losing battle, Kono took charge, & had him sit down. They joined him, & gave him their attention. "Talk to us, Danny, Tell us what's going on ?, You know that you can tell us anything, Right ?", She hopes that he would tell him, Cause , She & the others couldn't stand to see him like that.

 

"I don't now what to do, Guys, I feel like my relationship with Steve is gonna fizzle out, & we are expecting a baby, We are arguing all the time, It's not fair to Grace, or Charlie, I'm on the end of my rope, & sometimes, I want to call it quits", The Blond said, as tears were trickling down face. The Others don't know what to say at that point, They all sat there in silence. Kono spoke up, & said, " Danny, Do you want to be in this situation ?, Do you like it ?, No, So fight as hard as you can, It will pay off in the end", Danny knew that the former surfer pro was right, & he needs to do it, as soon as possible.

 

Chin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Brah, Kono's right, Don't up yet, Steve is the best thing that ever happened to you", & he handed him a tissue, so he could wipe the tears that was clinging to his face, & eyes. Lou said, as he brought him a cup of water, "Don't worry, We got your back, We will be there with you every step of the way", The Loudmouth Detective thanked them all profusely, as he composed himself, & was feeling better. They went back to work & finish up on their paperwork, Then, They will call it a day, & then have dinner together.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was trying to forget his problems with Danny, as he was coming up with hot dance routines with his dancers. "Good, Take a break, Guys, We will pick up after dinner, Okay ?", They thanked him profusely, as they went to relax for a bit., & have fun. The Handsome Brunette thought to himself, **"I ** _will_** fix my marriage,  & make sure that Danny knows that he means the world to me"**, & he went to have dinner in his office. Sheila saw this, & knew that he just wanted to be alone for awhile, so she went to do her own work, & tasks.

 

Danny was done going through all of his case reports, & what needed to be done for the day, The Blond wanted to be with his husband, but he knew that Steve was not feeling it tat the moment, He stopped at a nearby diner for dinner. He had a lot to think about, & didn't want to be around the team, & ruin the night. The Loudmouth Detective knew that he has to do a lot of changes, if he wants to save his relationship, & they can continue to have their perfect evening. When, he got home, He was just so exhausted, & he went to bed, & hoping that Steve will join him that night.

 

After they finally got the hot new dance routine down cold, Steve & his staff went on with other stuff for the show, He is determined to make it the best ever. The Sexy Club Owner was so exhausted, & was glad that everything was done. He is gonna make sure that Danny will get the romantic evening, that he deserves, & will get. He smiled, when he found a piece of his favorite piece of cake waiting for him on the counter. He knew that he was lucky guy, & kissed Danny on the cheek, as he got into bed, & joined him, He held him closer, as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up, & he got his hearings, He turned around, & he found Steve against him, holding him, as he sleeps. **"God, I love it, when he holds me like this"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he cuddled against him for a few more minutes, then he went to make breakfast for the two of them, & try to make the day perfect.

 

Steve woke up from his wonderful sleep, He thought that he felt his husband cuddled up against him. "I think we are settling on the same page finally", as he woke up fully, & had his bearings, He was actually looking forward to spending time with his husband. He was whistling a happy tune, as he went to the bathroom, so he could start the day officially. **"God, I ** _love_** my man, I love that he takes care of me,  & makes me happy"**, he thought to himself. He finished up his shower, & dried off, & went to join his husband downstairs, so they can start having their time together.

 

Danny was busy listening to some music, while he gets everything ready for breakfast, Steve smiles, as he watched his lover enjoys himself, & he made sure that he didn't make a sound, so he wouldn't disturb him. **"It is so nice to see him like this"** , The Handsome Brunette thought to himself once more. The Blond Detective looked up, & he was shocked, that Steve was watching him dance the whole time, & didn't say a word. He was a little bit nervous, but he was lucky Steve said this, to relieve worry, concern, & tension.

 

"Don't be embarrassed, You were fantastic, Danno, I mean it, It's nice to see you so relaxed", Steve said, as he gave his husband a sweet kiss, & hugged him close to his body. Danny relaxed easily into his arms, & said, "Thanks, Doll", They went to have their breakfast, & spend some time with each other. The Loudmouth Detective looked over at his husband, & bit his nervously, as he was contemplating asking this question, deciding to go for it.

 

"Baby, I am taking the day off, & relaxing for the day, Would you like to join me for a picnic ?", He asked with hope in his eyes, as he was giving Steve his full attention, & hoping that he will say, "Yes" to his question, so they can spend the entire day together, & have nothing interrupt them. The Former Stripper said with a smile, "I would love to, You pick the spot, & I will pack the lunch", The smile hasn't left Danny's face for the rest of the day. Danny got the things that they need, & his husband packed up the food.

 

They got to their desired spot, & Steve couldn't believe how beautiful it is, He was in awe of it's beauty, & surroundings. "God, Danno, This is so beautiful", as he helps his lover set everything up. He couldn't believe that there was such a place, like the one that they were in, & they live near there, He just took in the beauty of it all, & enjoy it.

 

"I figured a beautiful, & sensuous man deserves to be somewhere exotic", He made a deliberate move to caress beautiful cock. Steve knew what his husband's touches do to him, "You don't play fair", he breathed out, as he trying to control his breathing.

 

"Who says that I play fair?", he said, & he stole an appreciative glance at , & he kissed him with desire, as the kiss was scorching. He said with a lustful growl, "God Danny, Look at how smoking hot you are, I am gonna lick those magnificent abs of yours, bite them, & lick them again, Then, I am gonna have my fun with that long, & beautiful salami of yours", Steve groaned out, as a response to what Danny was saying.

 

"God, Danny, I need you So much", The Former Seal said breathlessly, & he was panting, as he loves to have Danny near him, & to be closer to him. The Blond looks like he is gonna make a meal out of Steve. "You look so hot, Just like this, Super Seal, My own personal hunk of man", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was preparing to fuck his husband into the next week. Danny stripped his husbands of his bathing suit, & prepared to look at him, seeing how strikingly beautiful that he is.

 

"Ohhh, God, Danny, Please don't stop, please", Steve said breathlessly, as he was attacking his body with vigor. He was loving everything that was happening to him, & he has no complaints so far, He just let his blond adonis take over the situation. Danny began to thrust into him, & exclaimed, "Steve, You feel so, Baby !", He exclaimed, as he growled in response. They both were feeling the pleasure of their lovemaking.

 

"God, Holy Shit !", The Loudmouth Detective exclaimed, cursing, as he fucks the sweet hole of his lover, making himself enjoy what pleasure comes to him. Steve howls in response, as he felt his dick being caressed, & teased. "OHHHHH, DANNNNNYYYYYY !!!!", The Former Seal exclaimed, as he orgasmed, & lets out his release of sexual lust, & frustration.

 

Suddenly, The Five-O Commander decided to use his training, & said with a lustful & seductive growl, "My Turn, **_Baby_** ", & flipped him over, so he can have his fun, & get his payback. Danny never felt like this before, when he is making love. He always thought that his needs weren't important, so he always puts his last, just to make his past lovers happy. But with Steve, He gets to be put first, & be put on a pedal stool, where he knew that he would be loved & cared for.

 

They were fucking each other, not caring that someone could spot them, Steve left a hockey on his neck, making the blond respond out with a moan. He punished Steve back, by playing with his nipples, & just torturing the tasty little nubs, & he made sure that he left love, & claiming bites all over his body, & reached down, & stroked, & teasing his cock, & grabbing on the upstroke. Steve came with a large shout, & then he had his fun.

 

Danny exclaimed, as Steve was hitting all of the right spots, "Steven, You stop now, I will withhold sex for months, or shoot you, Don't you dare stop, Babe, You feel so good", as he was being punished by his husband's big, & beautiful cock. "Ohhhh, Danny, God, You are made just for me, I love you !", he exclaimed, as he was filled with lust. "I love you too, Baby, I love you too", Danny said, as he was panting, & flushed from the all of the strength, he is putting into their lovemaking, & they both came at the same time, shouting out curses, "FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK !!!!!", & "SHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT !!!!!", as they were covered in the other's juices, & sweat.

 

"I can't we believe that we had that much passion inside of us, or lust, It's been such a long time, Since we had made love", Danny said laughing in disbelief, Steve was feeling guilty about that, & the club owner said with a sad tone, "I am sorry about that, It's my fault", Danny shook his head "no", & said, "It's my fault too, We had been arguing so much, & had been stressed out with the adoption, We got to make time for ourselves, How does that sound ?", Steve smiled, & embraced him closer to him, & said this in response.

 

"I would love that, It's a good idea, Danno, I promise that you are always gonna be important to me, along with the kids, Our family is gonna be the top priority, I swear, I am gonna be better about it," The Former Stripper said vowing, "Me too, Babe, I am looking forward to our future together, As long as we stick together, We will be fine, I promise, You can count on me for anything, & I can count on you", Steve laughed, as a thought popped into his head, as he & his husband cuddled up together.

 

"What's so funny, Handsome ?", Danny asked confused, "I haven't realized that married sex was **_this_** good, I wished someone could've told me or us", he said, as he continued to laugh, Danny couldn't help, but laugh too. "I know, I think it helps, when it's someone that you love, It makes it special, I know for a fact, that I love you to pieces", Steve smiled,  & said, "I love you too, Danno, So much", & they covered themselves with another blanket, & watched the beautiful scenery in front of them, kissing in between, til it was time for them to go home.


	4. Steve & Danno Collection Story # 4: Charlie Is Scared Of The Doctor's Office: Three:

Charlie Williams was scared of the hospitals, especially doctors, & their offices, When, It's check up time, He is always scared of getting shots, & needles. But, He knew that his Danno, & Papa Steve would make sure that everything is all better like they promised that they would He remembers the talk that they had at breakfast.

 

_< Flashback: A couple of days ago>:_

_Breakfast was going on, & Charlie was scared about going to the doctor's, He was nervous, His father's tried everything to help calm his nerves, but it was a losing battle. They just reassured him, that everything will be fine, & Grace winked at her little brother, & said this to him, so he would feel better._

_"Charlie, Baby, Everything will be fine, Don't listen to What the big kids are saying, okay ?, They don't know what they are talking about, Okay ?", He nodded, & said, "What is the doctor like, Gracie ?", She explains, that it's like a fairytale, & you get to know some of the characters, that she puts up on the wall. Feeling better that his sister never lies to him, "Thanks, Grace", He picks up his fork, & eats the rest of his breakfast._

_The Young Teenager looks up to see her fathers look up with proudness in their eyes, & they mouthed, "Thank you", & joined Charlie in finishing breakfast, & they cleaned everything up, closed & locked everything up, & the small family went to start the day officially._

 

 

The Day of Doctor's Appointment came, & went, Charlie was a little bit nervous, But didn't give into it, as they made their way to the office. The Little Boy held his fathers' s , as they walked in, & went straight for Dr. Sinclair's office, & waiting room to check in. Here is how the rest of the visit went.

 

Steve McGarrett, his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his son, Charles Williams were sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for their doctor, Dr. Sinclair, his pediatrician, to come & examine the young boy for his check-up, since he got out of the hospital, & he was scared of needles, & doctors. The Four Year Old looked at his father, & pleading with him, by saying this to him, "Please, Danno, I will be good, I just want to go home, please", It broke the men's hearts to hear him say this.

 

"Tiger, We are not doing this to punish you, You are the best little boy that we could ask for, We need to do this, to make sure that you stay sick free, We want you to be okay", Charlie just looked plan miserable, as he nodded to his father, & said, "Okay, Danno", & he remained quiet, Steve had a bright idea, & he looked at Danno, & the blond nodded, letting him taking the lead on this. "Charlie, Your Danno is right, You got to see the doctor to make sure you are staying healthy, But you know how me & Danno got so big & strong to run Five-O, along with Aunt Kono & Uncle Chin, Remember ?", The Young Boy shook his head "no", & looked at his uncle in complete awe.

 

Steve continued on by saying this, "We ate our veggies, sleep plenty, & we visited the doctor, you know those shots ?, They only hurt for a second, & but medicine helps us grow too, You know your superheroes ?", Charlie nodded vigorously, "They also had a doctor to take care of them too, & they listened to them, What do you say ?, Wanna be like them ?", Charlie said with a bright smile this time, "No, Unca Steve, I wanna be like you & Danno", He turned & hugged his father, & said, "I'll be brave, Danno", Danny just hugged his son, & looked at his lover mouthing with a smile, _"Thank you"_ , Steve smiled back, & nodded.

 

Dr. Sinclair made her entrance, & said, "Okay, We got a little prince in here, We will make sure he gets treated like royalty, Charlie, I am Dr. Sinclair, I take care of your father, & Uncle Steve here, Please to meet you", she stuck out her hand to him, "Please to meet you too", the little boy shook her hand, & answered politely. "Are we ready ?", Charlie was not sure again, he looked over to his father, & uncle, They winked at him, as a response. Charlie nodded, & said, "Yeah, I am ready", Dr. Sinclair began her examination, & Danny & Steve remained at the little boy side.

 

The Good Doctor did the exam, & made sure that she covered her bases, & Charlie was being a real trooper, & then when it came to the shot, She said, "Charlie, It's okay to be scared, if you want you can hold on to your uncle's hand, & look away to your father", He nodded, & looked over at Danny, who asked, "What do you want to this weekend with me, Gracie, & Uncle Steve, Tiger ?", Charlie rattled off of some ideas, Dr. Sinclair said with a smile, "Done", Charlie looked at her & his arm, "Really, That did not even really hurt", The Good Doctor said with a smile, "You were very brave, Little Man, Your dad & uncle are really proud of you", Steve & Danny concurred with the doctor, Steve said, "We will do the things that you want", Danny said agreeing, "Yep, Because you were brave", That made Charlie smile the brightest smile, that the two men ever saw.

 

As the last of the details were taking care of, The Two men & the little boy left the doctor's office with happy smiles on their faces, "Uncle Steve, Danno ?, Can we go get shaved ices at Uncle Kammie's ?", The Little Boy asked, "Sure, It's been awhile since we saw him", Steve said, & he looked over at his lover, "Danno, You're in ?", Danny said smiling, "Count me in, Let's go to **_Kamekona's_** , Last one to the camaro is a rotten egg", & he ran off, Charlie & Steve were right on his tail.

 

They received a warm welcome from the shaved ice & shrimp owner, He said, "Well, What do I owe the honor of Five-O's finest, & my little friend's visit here ?", Danny said, "Well, Charlie had his first physical since coming out of the hospital, He deserved a treat", "Don't be cheap on the toppings too, What do you have for such an occasion ?", The Seal wondered, as he asked. Kamekona smiled, & said, "I have just the thing, Come on, Charlie, I have just the treat for you", Charlie looked over at the two men, who gave permission. Once he was gone & out of earshot, Danny grabbed Steve by the lapels of his shirt, & said with a growl, "You are my favorite hero", & they shared a sweet kiss, & then they waited for Charlie & Kamekona to come back.

 

They stayed for supper, & Charlie got to have his treat, as a dessert instead. He was really glad that Danno & his uncle let him have this day with them, cause sometimes he misses them, & he couldn't see them, when he was in the hospital, They had a full day of fun, Charlie went to sleep without any fights, or arguments, Danny said, as he pulled Steve down for a kiss, & cup him through his shorts, "Let me reward my favorite superhero", & he led him straight to their bedroom with a promise of bedroom sex, Steve had a smile on his face on the way there, cause he knew that his life would never get boring, now or in the future, All he did, was to show Charlie that there is nothing to fear, but fear it's self.


	5. Steve & Danny Collection #5: Steve's Surprise & Madison Gray's Lesson: Four:

Steve was a little bit nervous about what Danny had arranged for him, "Baby, It's gonna be okay, Madison Gray is Sex Specialist, Who is gonna work on getting you horny again, & she may take a bite of that cute little, & irresistible tushie of yours", The Detective smirked, as he reached out, & pinched his jean covered ass, & then slapped it. "Danny !", The Former Stripper said in disbelief, & Danny just smirked in response. "Sorry, But, You are so damn irresistible", & he snuck a hand down his lover's shirt, & pinched a nipple, undid a couple of buttons on his lover 's shirt, giving Madison of his delicious, & muscular chest. He then answered the door, when there was a knock. Madison Gray was there, & she looked so attractive, as she stood there.

 

"Are you gonna let me in ?", Madison pureed seductively, & Danny smiled, & made the "come in" gesture, she followed him in, & was glad that the men went with a motel room, where they can have privacy, & spend much time, as they want together. She turned towards Steve, & she said with a seductive tone, "You _**are**_ sure a sexy one, _**Baby**_ ", as she groped an asscheek, Steve blushed in embarrassment.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, But just to let you know that I do intense sessions, But, Danny told me that you don't need to have that, That I need to reinstall some confidence in to you, & help get your relationship back on track", Steve liked the sound of that, & nodded gratefully in response.

 

She walked to the middle of the room, & tossed her jacket off, & a bag to the side, revealing her sexiest outfit, that she owns, & she makes sure that the setting was romantic enough, & also relaxing. She lights candles all around the room, & beckons Steve to come to her, by the crook of her pointer finger in an "come here" gesture.

 

Madison was pleased that Steve was relaxing a little bit, as she took control of the situation, & she was massaging his shoulders, when he sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, by the couch. Madison saw that this couple loves each other, & she will help them get back on track, The Expert doesn't gain or get a thing from this.

 

She said to Danny, as she indicated to for him, to sit across from them, so he could watch & enjoy the show in of him, "If you relax, He will, This experience is suppose to be pleasurable, & just enjoyable to the relationship, But, The most important thing is to communicate in the relationship", The Blond said, "Okay", He is in total agreement, & they began the festivities.

 

The Sex Expert said whispering seductively into his ear, "Mmmmm, _**Baby**_ , I am gonna take such good care of you", as she lets her hands travel down the opening of his shirt, & caressed his heated skin. Steve moaned in response, as she was doing it. Then, She nibbled on his on his ear, & he moaned even louder.

 

"Oh, God, That feels so good", The Former Stripper breathlessly, as he was enjoying what she was doing to him, & just relaxed for a bit. "That's right, Relax", Madison advised him. Danny was enjoying it too, & he said seductively, "Ohhhh, Keep going, _ **Baby**_ , I love hearing you, & the sounds that you are making", as Madison ripped open his shirt, & bared, & exposed his manly chest, She licked a nipple, which made him shiver in response.

 

She was playing, & tortured his nipples, Steve moaned out in response, as she was doing it, He knew that it was a hotspot, & it drives him crazy, when his past lovers played with them, cause it makes him putty in their hands. Danny really got into it, as Steve made the first sound, & he can't wait to get his hands on his lover, so he could get to have his fun.

 

She ripped the shirt off of his body, Danny's mouth watering at the sight of him,"God, _**Baby**_ , You keep up with the sounds, I am gonna cum", as he said seductively, as he watched his husband being devoured, & being putty in her hands. Steve looks like a fuckable porn star, as Madison had control over him. "You're in control of your destiny, You _**know**_ who to love,  & trust", The Expert in Love/Hooker said cooing, as she plays, & tortures his nipples, with her fingertips, & she had a sly smile on her face.

 

She got him on the bed, & she straddles him, as she strips out of her sexy outfit, & began to torture his nipples with her tongue, & teeth. As she was doing it, Steve relaxed further in her arms, as this was going on. Danny was getting into it too, & he was hot, & bothered by the sight in front of him, & he knew that calling Madison, was the best idea, & decision to save their relationship.

 

"I bet you got one beautiful package, huh ?, Let's see, Shall we ?", Madison said, as she unzipped his pants, & pulls them down, along with his boxers, she whistled appreciatively, as she takes in the sight of him. "God, You are so gorgeous", she d breathlessly, & she called Danny over, so she can teach him her techniques, & she said, "The most important thing, is that he is comfortable", Danny nodded, & Madison said, as she advised him, "Talk to him", & she continues to pleasure him.

 

"Steve, You're feeling good ?", Steve nodded, "I never imagined it to be like this, God, It feels do good, just like this, I feel great, like I am being cherished", The Former Seal answered honestly, Danny said with a smile, "That is real love feels like, We have that between us", Steve knew that he was right, He just had to feel it again for himself.

 

Steve's eyes went wide-eyed, as Madison was nibbling on his balls, & he moaned out in response, & Danny was in shock, as he watched her doing it to his lover. Steve had a flushed tone to his skin, & he was sweaty too. Madison was bringing the unintelligible sounds out of the former stripper. She played with his foreskin, & he yelled out, as he releases his orgasm.

 

"Mmmm, You are a tasty little morsel, God, You _**are**_ gonna be one hell of a heartbreaker, But, You will always be loved by your Danno", She made sure that he was enjoying himself, as she was pleasuring him. "GAWWWWD !!!!", Steve screamed out, as Madison was milking him dry, Steve was putty in her hands instantly. Madison looked over at the blond,  & waved him over to join in the fun.

 

"Double the pleasure, Double the Fun", she said with a wink, They made sure that he exposed, & open to them, as they licked, & sucked on his testicles, making the handsome brunette squirm, & howl. He lets out his creamy seed, & sobs out in relief, He was in a complete bliss, til Madison calls out to him, "Hey, _**Sexy**_ , Watch me pleasure, & punish your lover", she cooed seductively. Steve was just feeling wonderful, as he was in his blissful state, He watches Danny get his too, "First, Find that spot that drives him wild with need", She nibbled on his ear, & she thought to herself, as she smiled slyly, **"Gotcha !"** , & she proceeded to pleasure him, as she strips him down, He was panting, & flushed, as she was doing it to him. When, She got to his cock, & teased it, The Loudmouth Detective was a sobbing mess, & begged for more. Madison urged the former seal to try it, She has absolute faith in him. Faith that he could deliver, & satisfied that things are gonna be perfect.

 

"Ohhhh, Fuck me, Fuck me harder", Danny said breathlessly, & begging for it, as Steve & Madison were worshiping him, The Blond thinks that his lover has confidence back, & he thinks that everything will be all right. Steve thought to himself, **"I _have_ my Danno, I have him for life, He _will never_ leave me"**. He  & Madison were tag teaming Danny, They forced multiple orgasms out of him.

 

They gave Danny a couple of minutes to compose himself, & Madison was pleased with herself, & the results that she delivered, She licked a wet stripe up his cock. The Loudmouth Detective moaned, as a response to the stimulation. Steve knew he had him, as he stroked his balls, making them very sensitive to the touch. Madison said this to them, as she backs off, & moves to the side. The Busty Blond gave them a sultry look , as she said this seductively.

 

" _ **Studs**_ , I want to see you guys fuck each other, & fuck hard, You guys are perfect, & I think your relationship will be all right, as you progress", she said with confidence. Both Men were feeling what the other was doing , as a result of their love. She was watching, & masturbating, when they were fucking like rabbits in heat. Madison was enjoying the show, that was happening in front of her.

 

They were fucking with such intensity, & they were cursing a mile a minute, plus they were declaring their love for one another, as they wouldn't let up on the other, They brought Madison down with them, & they made sure that she was getting pleasured too, cause she _**really**_ helped them through this,  & they are grateful to her. She never been in the middle of two handsome men, before, especially two handsome men, who are married to each other.

 

When they were done, & spent, Leaving claiming & love bites on each other, also making their bodies too sensitive to touch, They were just in their bliss, lying there, letting their bodies cool down, from the strenuous activities, that they just endured. Madison said with a smile, "I think you guys are gonna be just fine, If you need me again, Call me, I will be there for you, Got it ?", They both nodded, showing that they understood.

 

She had another client in an hour, so she got to the bathroom, with some clean clothing that she brought with her, & took a shower. She came out looking perfect, & she leaned over the bed, & said, "You two were so much fun, Thanks for the night", & she kissed each of them on the cheek, Danny quickly put on some pajama pants, & showed her out, "Thanks so much for this, Madison, You really helped us out a lot", She smiled, & said this as a response.

 

"I am glad to help a couple find their way back to each other, Cause it's important to have someone to love, But, It's more important to be loved, & I think you guys are gonna be just fine, as long as you make time for it". Danny said with confidence, & vowing, "We will, We promise, Now, We know what to do", Madison nodded, & said, as she pinched his ass, "Yes, You do, Sorry, Can't resist", & laughed when Danny blushed deep crimson.

 

He came back to bed, & saw that Steve was looking peaceful, & just looking a lot better, than he did before, "You are okay, Super Seal ?", The Blond asked out of a concern, "Yep, I feel like I can now really focus on our relationship, & give a 110 %, that it deserves". Danny was glad to hear this, & said, "Me too, I am glad that you didn't freak out during everything, Cause, I know that sex is a touchy subject for you, Especially, With all of the hell that you have been through". Steve nodded, & said this in response, as he was thinking out loud.

 

"If I didn't go through what I went through, It wouldn't had brought me to you, & You _**are**_ the best thing that ever happened to me, Please remember that, Okay ?, I have no regrets about anything, None at all", The Former Stripper reassured him, cause he knows that Danny has some insecurities, when it comes to their marriage,  & he wants the blond to never focus on it, only on him. He wants Danny to be safe, loved, protected, & happy, while he is with him.

 

"I know, I love you for that, I love you too, So much, Cause I never thought that I would find true love again, & you came crashing into my life, like thunder, I never looked back, when we started dating, So, I am glad it brought me to you too", Danny said with a smile, & they shared a kiss, & Steve said wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "How about we fool around some more, Before we go to bed ?", "Great Idea", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he quickly took off his sleep pants, & joined his husband, They had another round of awesome sex, before they gave into sleep, They fell asleep, holding each other, & having some pleasant dreams for a change.


	6. Steve & Danny Collection #6: Anniversary & Private Show: Five: Part One:

Steve was busy making sure that his club was staying as ever, He looked at his calendar, & he realized that his wedding anniversary was coming up. He had to figure out what to do for Danny, Cause, He deserves something special. So, He was thinking of doing a sexy dance for him, & an romantic dinner afterwards. Luckily, Sheila found the sexiest suit, & he was gonna practice his routine, til he has it down cold, & perfect.

 

 

 

Sheila was doing the routine with him, so he could keep in rhythm, Plus, She has the honor of stripping Danny. She was helping Steve get him in the mood for sex, & a hot, & passionate night ahead of them, The Assistant Manager/Owner sensed that her best friend needed to talk things out, so they took a break, so they could have that talk.

 

 

 

"Steve, Is everything okay ?", She asked, as she handed him a bottle of water, & they relaxed for awhile, "I just want this anniversary to be the best for Danno, I mean, If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be", he stated. Sheila put an arm around him, & said, "It will be, Don't worry, It will be, I am handling all of the arrangements, Do you trust me ?", The Handsome Manager nodded, & said, "I do".

 

 

 

Things were better, & Steve said with a smile, "Sheila, Thank you fir your help, I appreciate it", She smiled, & said, "Anything fir you, Love", They got back into it. "Let's get this done, & then have lunch", she said, & they did just that. The Friends were glad that things were back to normal for a change.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Danny was such in a great mood, when he arrived in his office, & he knew that things are great with Steve, & their marriage. He was looking forward to spending time with his husband on their anniversary, & he is looking forward to giving Steve his gift, that he got him. He got all his morning reports done, & he went to see his friends, & love ones.

 

 

 

"Hey, Danny, How's It going ?", Kono asked, as she greeted Danny, They were heading for the Breakroom, where they are gonna meet the others, & having coffee. "It's going fine, Kono, I am just getting things done, so I can spend time with Steve for our anniversary". "Cool, It's great to hear that things are great between you, & Steve", as they went towards the others, so they can all have their break together.

 

 

 

After lunch, Steve called the hotel, that Steve & Danny used on one of their anniversaries, Steve made sure that he had the Honeymoon Suite booked, & he decided not to have Sheila help him. Which she has no problem with that, & she wishes him luck. The Former Stripper was ready for anything, & to make the night memorable for his lover on their special night, Steve knew that it was gonna be perfect.

 

 

 

Danny was feeling awesome, after hanging out with his friends, He was glad that he had so much support, & love, regarding his relationship with Steve. "God, I hope that I have many more wonderful years with my man", he thought to himself with a smile, He is looking forward to see how Steve's gift turned out, & he is gonna go get it at the jewelry store, & present it to him at dinner.

 

 

 

Steve was amazed that the hotel was just as it was a long time ago, when they were there the last time. The Manager, Mr. Collins, went up to greet him with a smile, "Mr. McGarrett-Williams, It's so good to have you with us, Your room is all set up, Just go on up, when you are ready", Steve thanked him, & he went to do just that. He was speechless, cause the room had be redone, & it's more beautiful than ever before. The Handsome Brunette took a tour, & explored the room.

 

 

 

Danny got to the jewelry store, He was amazed at how well that owner fixed Steve's watch, that belonged to his father. It was in perfect condition, & working perfectly, He told the owner, Mario, "Thanks for doing this, Buddy, I really appreciate it", He took out his wallet, But, Mario stopped him, "Your money is no good here, You stopped the robbers from robbing the store, I will always forever be in your debt", Danny smiled, & put his wallet away.

 

 

 

Later that night, Danny came home, & smiled, as he watched Steve do his thing in the kitchen, The Blond Detective was amazed that Steve had so much talent, & he hopes that his lover would go to cooking school, cause he thinks that the former seal could be a chef, & open an restaurant someday. Steve smiled at him, & said this in response. "Hey, Babe", Steve said, as Danny came up to him. "Hi", Danny said with a bigger smile, & they shared a kiss, The Handsome Brunette said demandingly, "Give me another one", Danny chuckled, as he did what he was told.

 

 

 

"How was your day, Baby ?", Steve asks, as he chops vegetables, He was giving his lover his full attention, as he was doing it. "Tiring, Glad that I am home with you now", Danny said with a smile, as he leaned against the counter, & relaxed fir a bit.He just loves the view in front of him, & won't change it for the world. Danny just sat there, & watch his man cook, It was always calms him after a crappy day. Steve finished up, & took a good look at his husband, & didn't like what he saw. He was glad that he set up the warm bath, before he started dinner.

 

 

 

"I want you to go upstairs, & get into the bath, that I started for you," The Former Seal said, as he was puzzling that sweet neck, & unbuttoning his shirt, & got him out of it, tossing it to the side. He admired his husband's muscular body, & realized that he could stare at it anytime. He couldn't far-reaching out, & licking a perky nipple, which made the loudmouth detective moan in pleasure, & response. As he was being undressed by his lover, who looked at him with hunger in his eyes, as he pulled him by the waistband, & gave him a searing kiss.

 

 

 

Steve asked huskily & seductively, "Do you know what you do to me, when you look like that, _ **Baby** _?", They hugged,  & he said, "Get upstairs, Before I take you here, & now", He popped him on an asscheek, He was about to give him another one, when Danny said, "I'm going, I'm going". He ran upstairs, & closed the bathroom door, so he can relax, & take his bath.

 

 

 

Danny smiled, as he saw the warm water with vanilla, & lavender He couldn't believe that Steve did this all for him, just so he could feel better, & relax. "God, I am the luckiest man alive, cause I had been blessed with Steve in my life, & having him as my husband", he thought to himself, as he got into the tub, & just relaxed, while Steve was taking care of everything else. He opened his eyes, & smiled at Steve, who entered with a cup of tea in his hands, waiting just for him.

 

 

 

"Baby, I think that we should cuddle up right now, & watch a movie, Cause I don't think none of us are in the mood for sex", Steve said, as he raked his fingers through his hair. Danny closed his eyes, enjoying what his lover was doing. "That sounds good actually, Tomorrow night is about us", Danny said leaning up for a kiss, & Steve gives him one, Then, He leaves his blond adonis to his privacy.

 

 

 

Danny went to get Steve's gift that he had hid the night before, when he woke up the next morning, & he couldn't wait to see his husband's expression on his face, when he opens it. **"I hope Steve likes it"** , he thought to himself, as he was getting ready to start the day. He wants their day to be special, & have no problems, or mess ups at all, cause he wants it to be perfect for Steve. His husband deserves a little bit of happiness, after What he went through.

 

 

 

Steve in the meantime, checked in with the hotel, & was pleased that everything was going according to plan fir their anniversary, He went all out, cause he thinks his blond adonis deserved it, for all of the stuff that he did. The Club Owner went to see the owner of the hotel, His friend, to thank him for everything, that he did to help him.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Danny couldn't stop smiling, as he entered the palace, ready to start the day officially, & ready to work. Kono noticed it first, & the ex-surfing pro asked with a smile on her face, "What are you so happy about ?", "It's mine & Steve's anniversary, I can't wait to spend time with him tonight". Lou smiled, & said, "It's nice to see you so happy after awhile", The Big Man hugged him, & clasped hands. Chin agreed, as the handsome native said, "You guys do deserve it, After what you went through". With that, They went on with their day, & work, so they can finish, & get home early.

 

 

 

It ended up being such a great day, The Five-O Taskforce solved the case, & rescued a kidnapped little girl, & brought her back to her parents. They were so grateful, that they promised that any favors that they need, They would personally make happen, cause they brought their baby girl back to them. Danny was smiling all the way home, & he had Steve's gift with him. He can't wait to give it to them, before they headed out, & have a fun anniversary weekend together, & not worry about a thing.

 

 

 

Steve was making sure that their bags were packed for the weekend, He smiled, as Danny unlocked the door, & walked in, then closed it. "Hey, Baby, You are home early, Easy case ?", The Former Stripper asked, "Easy as pie", The Blond nodded, as he said this. He led Steve to the couch, & said, "I have something for you, Here you go, Happy Anniversary, Baby", He handed over the gift to him, When Steve opened up the gift, & gasped, Danny smiled, cause that was _**the**_ reaction that he was hoping for, Steve was full of emotion,  & hugged him close to him, Like a mantra, he kept saying, _"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Danno"_ , The Loudmouth Detective just smiled in response to that.

 

 

 

"I am glad that you love it, Babe", Danny said, as he kissed his husband, after he composed himself. He went on to say, "It's only a gift, I wanted to do something special for you, & our anniversary", They held each other, & the former seal never felt this cherished, & Steve said this to him, "Wait til tonight, I have the best surprise for you". Danny nodded, & said, "I can't wait to see it, Let's get ready for our special evening", & they did just that.

 

 

 

Steve decided to involve Sheila, He called her to make sure that the room remains private, & that only Danny, Steve, & Sheila are the only ones in the room, so they can have privacy, But, The Couple were heading into the dining room for dinner. They were looking forward to have a wonderful evening together, so they can celebrate their anniversary. Steve made the bold move, He took the blond's hand, & kissed it.

 

 

 

"You definitely earned your moniker from the Navy, Super Seal", Danny said with a smile.Steve said, "I am just showing my husband some love", The Former Stripper let his lips caress his husband's neck, which tickled the blond. They had a wonderful meal, took a walk on the beach, so they can enjoy the sunset, as they walked back, Steve held his husband, cause he never wants to let go. He never believed that he deserves love, & Danny showed him, that it could come unexpectedly, & that he was worthy of it. Steve is gonna give back to him, showing him, that he loves him, & appreciates him so much, & is lucky to have him in his life, They made their way back to the hotel, so they can continue the celebration of their anniversary.

 

 

 

Danny saw that some of his husband's old issues were lingering, They stopped by their hotel room, The Blond wanted to address the issue right away, before it became a problem, The Loudmouth Detective made sure that he held his husband's attention, while he spoke to him. "Steve, Babe, Please know that this is it for me, I love you, & I am not gonna leave, & abandon you, _**You**_ got me for life, I _**am not**_ going anywhere". Steve smiled, cause he loved hearing Danny saying that to him,  & it made him feel better, & not worry so much.

 

 

 

"I love you too, Danno, Thank you for saying that, I think I can put this issue to bed now, & not let it come between us anymore", The Nightclub Owner said smiling, as he leans in for a kiss. "Sounds good to me", Danny said with a bigger smile, as they kissed passionately, til Steve said, as he composed himself, "Let's get into the room, I don't think I could control myself, & take you right here, & now", Danny went ahead, & opened the door, He was about to reach out for the light switch, & he was pushed up against a wall, & a sexy female voice said seductively, "You got the cutest little buns on you, I can't wait to rock your world, _**Stud**_ ", the blond felt a sharp slap to an asscheek, & one swift move, his belt was being undone, tossed to the side, & his pants were down to his ankles, leaving him in his tighty-whities, with a huge boner displayed to be seen, It was trying to break free of it's cloth prison, Danny felt a tongue in his ear, licking the outer shell, He moaned in response, & a velvety hand shoved it's way into his underwear, touching the hot organ, The Stranger grasped it progressively, & harshly. The Blond whimpered at the touch, & how hot the situation is. 


End file.
